Leader Of The Band
by Moonlight Cascade
Summary: After Blaine visits NYC and meets the newest member of Kurt's band, Elliot/Starchild, everything the three thought they wanted for the future is put to the test. They find themselves in a triangle of lies, deceit, and lust, that could end badly for all of them.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story begins shortly after Kurt and Blaine get engaged. Blaine is still in Ohio waiting to graduate and Kurt keeps himself busy with his new band "Pamela Anderson". Although they've agreed to marry, they both continue to struggle with insecurity and doubts within the relationship. Blaine's cheating past still hangs over them, and after meeting the newest member of Kurt's band, Elliot/Starchild, he finds himself once again on the verge of making the same mistake he vowed never to repeat. Kurt's faith wavers in Blaine, their love, their future, and his own ability to stay true to the man he agreed to spend the rest of his life with. Ultimately, they are forced to once and for all decide if what they have is strong enough to overcome the demons inside that threaten to tear them apart._**

**WARNING**:_** If you are a hardcore Klainer or a hardcore Blaine stan, I strongly suggest you DO NOT read this story. This is a work of fiction and does not reflect what I believe will, or want to, happen on the show.**_

**This story is rated M for language and adult sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

"That was a really good rehearsal." Elliot said, climbing out the window onto the fire escape where Kurt sat looking out at the lights of the city illuminating the dark New York sky. "I think we're more than ready for our first gig." He sat down next to him, staring at the same magical view that seemed to entrance them both.

Kurt nodded, though he wasn't really sure if he shared Elliot's opinion on the matter. They'd only been rehearsing for a few weeks before Santana surprised them with the news she'd booked a show at a club she frequented. Everyone was ecstatic about their first performance, except him. He instantly got a knot in his stomach, the very idea of the motley crew he'd formed attempting to entertain the public making him physically ill. _'We're not ready.'_ He'd thought to himself as the over-excited Elliot poured champagne in celebration. _'They're going to throw things at us as they're booing us off the stage.' _

He hadn't voiced his fear as they collectively clinked their glasses full of cheerful anticipation. He didn't want to ruin their moment with what was more than likely just his own self-doubt. He appreciated their enthusiasm, even if he feared they were doomed to fail miserably.

Now, as he sat next to the overly confident Elliot, the cool wind blowing on his face like a warning slap of their pending failure, he was considering his option of cancelling the probable ill-fated show. He had the power to do so. He was in charge, although often enough Santana didn't see it that way.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the cold brick building. He didn't want to let anyone down. They'd all been working hard to prepare. Late night rehearsals when they could manage to get everyone together. Their schooling and jobs made it difficult, but somehow they managed to find the time. He was delighted with their dedication, and hated the thought of disappointing them.

"I was wondering…" Elliot said, leaning his back against the building as well. "Do you think maybe we shouldn't switch up the playlist a bit? I mean, I think the songs are great, but the order seems a little 'off' to me." He turned his head towards Kurt, whose eyes were still closed tight as if to ignore anything and everything around him. "We can keep it the way it is now if you want. It…It was just a suggestion" He said anxiously, suddenly sounding uncomfortable.

Kurt quickly opened his eyes. "No." He replied. "If you think we should change it up I'd like to hear your suggestions. I'm sort of new at all this…I could use your advice."

Elliot smiled, relieved Kurt didn't think he was being pushy. "I know this is your band. You're the leader. I don't want to be that guy that every band has that is never satisfied and thinks he knows more than the rest. We're all learning the ropes together here."

Kurt gave a reassuring smile back. He and Elliot hadn't known each other long, and they were still a bit unsure of exactly what their roles were. Elliot was a strong personality with an over-the-top flair for dramatics while performing, yet when not in his comfort zone of pretense on stage, he was somewhat more subdued and quiet. The two sides of his new friend often confused Kurt. One minute he would be 'Elliot' the awkward loner, the next, 'Starchild' the eccentric and aggressive go-getter. Everyone has two sides to them, but he had never come across someone with such polar opposites.

"You're not _'that_' guy." Kurt joked. "Santana is…and if I didn't love her I'd probably shove a sock in her mouth and only remove it when I needed her to sing."

Elliot snorted out a laugh. "She can be demanding." He agreed. "It's amazing how such an incredible singing voice could come from such a potty mouth."

"The Devil blessed her." Kurt chuckled. "Even Satan needs to hear good music now and then."

"Are you nervous?" Elliot asked, suddenly becoming more serious. "I mean, I have to admit I'm a little apprehensive about all of this. I think we sound great, but what if nobody else thinks we do."

Kurt was relieved to know that he wasn't the only one having doubts. "Of course I'm nervous." He admitted. "I was actually thinking we should call the whole thing off. I don't think we're ready yet."

"We could cancel." Elliot replied, and then rubbed his chin in thought. "But that might give the band a bad reputation for backing out. That wouldn't be a good start for us."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "That's true." He said. "I don't think this is going to go well for us no matter what we do." He sighed heavy, once again closing his eyes in hopes the problem would fix itself.

"Or…" Elliot proclaimed enthusiastically. "We could stop second-guessing ourselves and remember that we're an awesome band with fantastic singers and a killer set list."

Kurt opened one eye, peering at a grinning Elliot. "You're not nervous at all, are you?" He asked rhetorically. "You were just trying to get me to tell you what I was thinking…That's pretty clever Starchild. Do you minor in psychology at NYU or is tricking people just in your nature?"

"It was pretty obvious during rehearsal how anxious you are about the gig." Elliot replied. "I thought for sure you were going to lose your lunch when Dani reminded us we only had one more practice before the big day." He shuffled his feet against the floor nervously. "I wasn't trying to trick you; I just thought maybe you'd feel better if you talked about your concerns. You tend to keep everything to yourself…except when it comes to what we're wearing."

"Everyone else seems so confident we're ready." Kurt replied. "I don't know why I'm the only one freaking out about this. I formed this band for people to enjoy, and now that it's time to show them what we got, I'm panicking to the point of vomiting. A good leader wouldn't be questioning everything, they'd be giving pep talks and encouraging everyone to go out there and just have fun…I suck as a leader."

"In my opinion a good leader is someone who takes the role seriously. Someone who puts their whole heart and soul into making sure everything and everyone are passionate and focused." Elliot said sincerely. "And from what I've seen, you have all the qualities of a great leader. A little fear is normal. It only shows how much this means to you, and if you don't care, no one else will either."

'_Wow, that was…uplifting._' Kurt thought as he tried to come up with a proper thank you for such a kind sentiment. He wasn't sure if Elliot was simply trying to placate him to ease his concerns, but none the less, his words had made him feel slightly better. Maybe he was a great leader, or at least an okay one.

"Thank you Elliot." Kurt said, squirming at the lame response._ 'The guy builds you up and all you got for him is 'thank you'? I really need to work on my people skills.' _He cleared his throat to continue. "This really does mean a lot to me, and I'm grateful you can see that." He stood up, his confidence actually beginning to grow. "And you know what? You're absolutely right. We're an amazing band and after next week's gig everyone will be calling to book us. We'll be playing at sold-out shows in no time."

Elliot stood with a smile. "Pamela Lansbury will be the biggest thing since the Beatles." He chimed.

Kurt gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "No one will be as big as the Beatles." He grinned. "But we'll be right up there I'm sure."

"If you ladies are done with your girl talk you might want to come inside." Santana peered through the open window. "There's someone here to see you Kurt."

Elliot followed Kurt through the window. He was glad they talked. It was the first time since they met that they had any sort of real conversation. He was grateful to Kurt for letting him join the band, and so far, he was enjoying every minute of it. He didn't have a lot of friends…or any really, and now he was starting to feel like he had at least the band members to call friends.

He stood in the background and watched as Kurt ran towards the door and into the arms of his fiancé. He hadn't met Blaine Anderson yet, but he'd seen pictures of the dark-haired man who had managed to capture Kurt's heart. He sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall while the others joyfully welcomed Blaine. He'd been aware since the beginning that Kurt was engaged, and despite the strong urge to kiss him, he'd respectfully kept any and all attraction he felt for Kurt buried. He wasn't the type to hit on another man's love…as long as that man was deserving of such respect. With Blaine now in the city for a visit, this would give him the chance to find out if that was the case. The chance to get to know the guy who everyone felt was so perfect for Kurt Hummel.

He couldn't help but frown as the group hugged and laughed. He looked at Kurt, who really did seem to be happy_. 'Why are all the good ones either taken or straight?'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god." Kurt exclaimed, looking over at Elliot who stood alone across the room. "I didn't mean to be so rude." He grabbed Blaine by the elbow, dragging him along. "Blaine, this is Elliot aka Starchild. Remember I told you about his incredible "Marry The Night" audition."

Blaine reached out his hand to shake, his eyes cautiously checking out the guy Kurt had described as 'refreshingly different'. He could see right away the guy was indeed 'different' than most you would find in small town Ohio. Even not dressed in Starchild's handmade costumes Kurt had told him about, the guy had an edgy persona about him. He was a handsome man, but Blaine had a feeling that the guy's looks wasn't the only attractive thing about him. He had a feeling that charm and charisma were Elliot's true attraction…and he wasn't sure how he felt about that given the fact Kurt was now spending quite a bit of time with the guy.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Blaine said with a forced smile. "Kurt tells me you're quite the performer."

Elliot took Blaine's hand firmly in a shake. "He's told me the same about you." He replied. "It's nice to finally meet the guy behind the many stories I've heard."

Blaine blushed slightly, wondering just how personal Kurt had gotten with those stories. "So, I'm told you all have a gig next week." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked at Kurt, who seemed to be beaming. "I wish I could stay long enough to see it, but I can only stay a couple of days."

Kurt frowned. "I know, but maybe we can give you a song or two before you go." He wrapped his arm around Blaine's excitedly. "You can be our very first audience."

"That's a great idea." Rachel interrupted as she walked towards them. "We have the practice room tomorrow night. Blaine can watch us and tell us how awesome we are."

Blaine smiled. "I can't wait." He said. "But I can already tell you how awesome you are because I have no doubt about it." He looked around the room at the others. "With a group like this you can't go wrong."

"You got that right, Shorty MCeyebrows." Santana yelled out. "Pamela Lansbury is going to rock this city hard!"

They all laughed, gathering in the living room for a night full of reminiscing as well as plenty of talk of their future. Blaine couldn't help himself from occasionally staring over at Elliot who sat cross-legged on the floor next to Rachel. The guy's eyes were somewhat mesmerizing, and when he spoke he sounded much more elegant than one would expect from a man wearing eyeliner. He was intriguing to say the least, and in the pit of his stomach, Blaine had a feeling this guy was going to be trouble for him. He had initially feared that the guy might go after Kurt, he couldn't blame him if he tried, but as he sat and listened to Elliot talk about his dreams for the future, he quickly realized the problem wasn't jealousy over Kurt…It was his _own_ attraction to the talented, sexy Jersey rocker that could potentially become an issue.

Santana, who was now a little drunk on the wine she'd been guzzling all night, reached down and slapped Elliot on the knee. "So tell me StarGayChild…Why is someone as hot and interesting as you not rolling around all sweaty in bed tonight with six or eight different muscle men instead of here with us Ohio rejects?" She asked playfully. "You're way too cute to waste your time here."

Elliot blushed with a smile, and Blaine took note of his humbleness. "Because Jersey rejects and Ohio rejects aren't that much different." He joked. "But thank you for the compliment."

She poked Elliot lightly in the chest. "You, my friend, are a fantastic singer." She slurred out. "And to think, we almost missed out on you because Kurt was PMSing and got all bitchy after you auditioned." She looked over at Kurt, who wasn't amused. "Thankfully he took a Mydol and stopped acting like a wench before we lost you for good."

Kurt leered at Santana, but then decided to ignore her cattiness. "I explained myself to Elliot when he showed up at the restaurant." He smiled towards Elliot. "I guess we _were_ lucky he decided to find me to ask for a second audition."

Blaine squirmed in his seat. He didn't like the idea of some strange dude showing up where Kurt worked like some sort of stalker. It seemed a bit much for him to search Kurt out like that just for the chance to maybe join a band that wasn't even known yet. Kurt had assured him Elliot was harmless, just passionate about music and joining a band. Now, after meeting him, Blaine could see Kurt was probably right. He felt better that Kurt and the others weren't in any danger with the guy, but he wasn't exactly convinced Elliot's motives were one-hundred percent innocent. Maybe he wasn't hanging around to harm Kurt, but there must be something he wanted out of all this, something more than just the experience of performing in a band. If his intention was to try to worm his way into Kurt's bed, Blaine would have to make sure he knew how big of a mistake that would be for him.

"That's old news." Rachel insisted, standing to leave. "I'm going to bed and I suggest you all do the same because we have a lot of rehearsing to do tomorrow." She walked away. "A real star knows how important it is to get plenty of rest."

Dani laughed, whispering to the others. "I thought bands were known for staying up all night and partying, not getting their beauty-sleep."

Santana grinned as she stood and grabbed Dani's hand. "Oh, we'll be up all night for sure." She said coyly. "But we're gonna take this party to your bed…Come on pretty lady."

Dani giggled, letting Santana lead her towards the door. 'G'night all you lovelies." She yelled out to them as they walked out. "See ya tomorrow."

"Well, that's my cue." Elliot said as he stood. "I'm kinda with Rachel on the whole 'beauty-sleep' idea. It's good for the complexion."

"Agreed." Kurt said. "But before you go I want to give you the set list so you can change it up like we discussed."

Elliot nodded. "Sure, there are one or two things we I had in mind…If you're sure it's alright."

Kurt smile. "It is." He said, heading for his room to get the set list. "I trust your judgment. I'll be right back."

Blaine stood, picking up the glasses from the end table to clear them. "It's very rare that Kurt trusts anyone's judgment other than his own." He said quietly. "You must have made quite an impression on him."

"I hope so." Elliot replied. "It's important to impress the leader."

Blaine looked at him. _'Is he purposely over-playing the nice guy routine, or is it for real?'_ He asked himself. "You know, Kurt has a tendency to be too trusting sometimes. I certainly hope he's not being played for a fool when it comes to you."

Elliot raised his eyebrows, a bit shocked at Blaine's boldness. "I'd tell you that's not the case." He said. "But I have a feeling it's going to take more than just my word to convince you of that. I don't blame you. I'm basically a stranger and you want to look out for your boyfriend's welfare. I can respect that."

"Fiancé." Blaine quickly interjected. "And yes, I'm very protective of him."

"What exactly are you worried about?" Elliot questioned. "Are you afraid I might try to take over the band or something like that?...I have no desire to be the leader, just a part of the group."

Blaine smirked. "Kurt would never let you take over. He's far too possessive of the things he's passionate about, and this band is right at the top of his list…just below our pending marriage."

Elliot shifted nervously on his feet, feeling uncomfortable with Blaine's attempt to play the big-shot boyfriend warding off anyone that may come across as his competition. It was obvious this little chat was about more than just the band. It was Blaine spreading his feathers to let him know Kurt was his and he planned on making sure the new guy in town knew that. Blaine was by far the intimidating type, but Elliot had to give him props on the attempt to be. Blaine had probably perfected the routine, having to ward of plenty of guys interested in Kurt. He wanted to tell Blaine that he had no intention of going after his man, but before he got the chance, Blaine stepped closer. He was close enough for Elliot to feel his breath lightly on his face. _'What's up with this?'_ His mind raced._ 'Is this guy going to punch me when I haven't so much has laid a finger on his fellow?'_

"You're a good-looking guy." Blaine said. "I'm sure Kurt's noticed that, but he's not the cheating type. He'd shoot you down in a flash if you tried anything with him." He reached up, causing Elliot to flinch slightly at the movement. Blaine grinned, sensing Elliot's nervousness. "I'm not going to hit you." He laughed. "I'm just trying to fix your shirt collar…it's uneven and it's bothering me."

Elliot didn't know what to make of Blaine's behavior, but he allowed him to fix the collar. He peeked behind Blaine, hoping Kurt would hurry back with the set list so he could get out of this awkward situation. He swallowed hard. "I know Kurt's engaged. I wouldn't try anything with him even if I wanted to. I respect him more than that." He sighed, happy he got that out.

"Good." Blaine chimed, his hand placed flat against Elliot's chest. "I mean, you understand why I felt we should get that straight. I don't want there to be any misunderstanding."

'_I'm full of misunderstanding right now'._ Elliot thought as he took a step back_. 'I didn't realize Kurt's boyfriend was so…strange'_.

"I get it." Elliot lied. "No misunderstanding here."

Blaine smiled, and as hard as he tried, Elliot couldn't read what was behind the smile. He was confused. This didn't seem like the Blaine Anderson Kurt and the others had so much praise for when they talked about him. This Blaine was cocky and paranoid.

"Okay, I finally found it." Kurt said as he came out of the bedroom. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

Elliot quickly took the paper from him. "No problem." He said, forcing a pleasant smile. "We'll talk tomorrow about the changes."

Kurt nodded, walking with Elliot towards the front door. "I want to thank you again." He said as he slid the door open. "You know, for the little pep talk earlier. I really am feeling better about next week now."

"I'm glad to hear that." Elliot said, stepping into the dark hallway.

"Nice meeting you Elliot." Blaine called out from behind Kurt. "I'm looking forward to seeing you rehearse tomorrow."

Elliot didn't respond. He said a quick goodbye to Kurt then scurried down the hallway. It was a strange, yet interesting evening to say the least. He'd gotten the message loud and clear from Blaine not to go after Kurt, but he knew somewhere in their bizarre encounter there was another message lurking deep within. He wasn't sure what it was, but he had a feeling that this guy was going to be trouble for him.

Kurt rolled off Blaine, his breathing still somewhat erratic from the exertion. "Wow, I really miss that when you're not here." He said, laying on his side and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I can't wait until you graduate and move here. I plan on doing that a lot…just to warn you ahead of time."

Blaine sighed out a laugh, turning on his side to face Kurt. He wrapped his arm around his waist, drawing him closer. "Mmm, I have no problem with that plan." He said. "I just hope you're not too busy with Elliot and the band to fulfill that promise."

Kurt looked at him confused. "Why'd you say it like that?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked back. "I'm just saying with everything else you've got going on, the band will be just one more thing keeping us apart."

Kurt pulled away slightly. "I won't let that happen. I promise." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "Why did you say 'Elliot' and the band? Why point him out specifically?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I got the feeling he's like the 'co-leader' or something."

"There is no co-leader." Kurt replied. "If there was, Santana would insist on the position."

"That's true." Blaine had to agree. "But its Elliot you're letting change the set list. So I assume he's got more clout."

Kurt thought about it for a minute. "He doesn't have more clout, just more common sense. That's why I trust him with the set list."

Blaine sat up, his back towards Kurt as he spoke. "I'm not so sure you should be trusting in this guy as much as you are. I have a feeling he's going to use you until he gets his name out there and then drop you and the band for bigger and better things. He's in it for himself, not the group."

Kurt sat up, covering himself with a sheet as he considered what Blaine had said. "Well, none of us can predict where this is going…if anywhere." He replied. "If Elliot is capable of bigger and better I would probably encourage him to go for it."

"You see Kurt, that's what I'm talking about." Blaine said anxiously turning to face him. "You're always so worried about everyone else you don't remember to protect your own interest. You're too soft. A good leader would put their foot down and insist on loyalty and conformity for the good of the band."

"I don't think I agree with that." Kurt said firmly. "I want the band to succeed, but more importantly I want its members to find what they're looking for. They're people, Blaine, not robots who are there to only further my agenda."

"I'm not saying you should use them." Blaine said, his voice rising a bit. "But you shouldn't let them walk all over you either. Especially not this 'Starchild' that you know nothing about."

Kurt shook his head, the point of the disagreement finally dawning on him. "This isn't about the band, is it?" He asked. "This is about jealousy."

"No." Blaine huffed, climbing out of bed to dress. "I'm not jealous. The guy isn't even your type…and I can tell you're not his type either."

"But what if I was?" Kurt asked. "Would you be jealous then?"

Blaine stammered to pull up his sweatpants. "I don't know? Should I be jealous of every guy that finds you attractive? I'd like to believe I have nothing to worry about. I'd like to believe you wouldn't give any of them a second look."

"Wait, where is this coming from?" Kurt said, climbing out of bed to dress as well. "You know I wouldn't cheat, so why the sudden concern over Elliot or any other guy? Maybe it's just your own guilty conscience." Kurt bit down hard on his lip, regretting that sentence the moment it left his mouth.

Blaine stared at Kurt with hurt in his eyes. "Yeah, of course it's my own guilt." He said quietly. "It was only a matter of time before the fact that I cheated was used against me in an argument between us."

"I'm sorry." Kurt said sincerely, rushing over to him. "That was a stupid thing to say. I know how bad you feel about what happened. I don't want to use that against you."

Blaine hung his head. "I need to know you really forgive me, Kurt." He said, his voice shaky. "This isn't going to work if you don't trust me."

Kurt sat down on the bed, grabbing Blaine's hand to have him sit next to him. "I do trust you." He said, squeezing his hand gently. "This is going to work because we love each other, and no one is going to come between us again. All the men in the world, including Elliot, couldn't tear us apart." He put his forehead to Blaine's. "We learned that lesson the hard way, and we're not going to make the same mistake twice."

Blaine smiled, reaching up to caress Kurt soft cheek. "Never again." He declared. "You're the only man I'll ever need."

He kissed Kurt tenderly before they climbed back in the bed to sleep. He desperately wanted to believe that Kurt was all he would ever need, but he was finding himself once again drawn towards someone else. He loved Kurt, or at least what he thought for sure was love, but every now and then he got a yearning for something different. He didn't want to be one of 'those guys', but after meeting the attractive new band member, he feared he might have a hard time remembering the lesson he learned the first time he screwed up and lost Kurt. He felt guilt as he closed his eyes, Kurt's loving arm around him as they settled in. He knew it was wrong to feel the way he did, but the image of Elliot without a shirt on was too powerful to resist.


	3. Chapter 3

"From what I heard, things got a little tense between you and Blaine last night." Rachel said as she and Kurt sat at the table eating breakfast. "I hope you worked everything out."

Kurt furled his eyebrows at her. "What did you hear?...And why were you listening? You know the earplugs rule."

"I didn't hear what you were saying." She insisted. "But even through the earplugs I could hear your raised voices." She looked at him sympathetically. "Did you put bronzer in his lotion again?" Her eyes got wide with concern. "Oh my God, did Blaine cheat again? Cuz if he did I'm gonna…"

"No." Kurt replied, cutting her off. "It was nothing like that?"

'_Maybe Blaine is right.'_ He thought to himself. _'Maybe living down his past will be a lot easier said than done. His scandalous cheating seems to be the go-to response when something goes wrong._' He didn't want that to be the case, and wondered how long before people, including himself, would truly move past it.

"It's actually the opposite." Kurt continued. "I think Blaine is worried I might cheat on him."

Rachel shook her head. "That makes no sense." She said. "Why would he think that?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know." He said, taking a bite of his cereal. "I think he's just feeling insecure because we live so far apart. Maybe he's worries that it's like 'out of sight, out of mind' or something. It's only a matter of a short time before he moves here, so I'm just going to have to reassure him until that happens."

"You shouldn't have to reassure him of anything." Rachel replied. "He should trust you. You're not the one who cheated."

"Are you implying I _shouldn'_t trust him because he was the one who cheated?" Kurt asked. "I mean, at what point do I let it go? I don't want to live my life feeling paranoid that the man I love is going to break my heart again." He took a deep breath, the thought of going through that pain again overwhelming him. "I forgive him, and I have to believe he wouldn't do it again."

"I don't think you should be paranoid." Rachel said, hoping to reassure him. "But I don't think you should let Blaine transfer his guilt on to you. If he's feeling insecure that's his problem, not yours. He needs to work through all that or he's the one who will become the paranoid boyfriend who thinks you'll cheat simply to pay him back for cheating on you."

Kurt squinted at her. "I think we've been living together too long." He joked. "Your usual blabbering of unwelcome advice is actually starting to make some sense. This worries me." He grinned, taking another bite of his cereal.

Rachel reached over and slapped his arm lightly. "That's not funny, Kurt." She smiled. "You should listen to my babbling more often. You might have avoided buying that awful scarf you wore last weekend."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "You have no fashion taste Rachel Berry." He replied, standing to leave. "I refuse to sit here another minute and listen to you degrade a perfectly fabulous article of clothing while you're wearing that horrendous outfit you pulled from the bottom of your closet."

Rachel looked down at herself. "There's nothing wrong with this outfit!" She yelled out to him as he walked away.

Kurt smiled to himself as he headed towards his room. He was grateful for Rachel's attempt to make him feel better, and to his surprise, he actually did feel better. He wasn't going to freak out about him and Blaine's argument. He wasn't going to let either one of them waste the short visit they had on petty and unfounded jealousy. He walked in to his room where a sleeping Blaine still laid sprawled across the bed. He was determined to wake his fiancé up and spend the entire day showing him how much he loved him. He would find a way to erase any doubts they may have of their future. He'd accepted Blaine's proposal with nothing but hope that this time they'd get it right, and as he crawled up next to him, that hope was still there.

* * *

"Close your eyes." Kurt said as him and Blaine sat in the cab on the way to the rented rehearsal room.

Blaine looked at him curiously. "What for?" He questioned.

Kurt smirked, reaching in to his jacket. "Just close 'em." He insisted. "I bought something at the store when you weren't looking."

Blaine hesitated, and then finally squeezed his eyes shut. "Is it that television I pointed out?" He asked. "I really liked that television, Kurt."

Kurt sighed. "Yes Blaine, I have a fifty inch television stuffed in my jacket." He joked. "Just give me a minute to hook it up to my ass for reception."

Blaine chuckled. "I'd pay to see that, actually." He mused back.

"Okay, open your eyes." Kurt said.

Blaine complied, seeing a still smirking Kurt holding out a CD for him. He took it, smiling when he saw the artist. "Aw Kurt." He gushed. "I told you you didn't have to worry about replacing it."

"I know." Kurt replied. "But I wanted to. I felt guilty for breaking your favorite Maroon 5 CD on my last visit. You listen to it all the time."

Blaine leaned over, planting a firm kiss on Kurt's lips. "Mmm, that's so sweet." He mumbled. "You're the best fiancé I've ever had."

Kurt giggled against his lips. "If you've had another fiancé we probably should discuss that."

Blaine leaned back with a satisfying sigh. "This has been a great day." He said. "When I move here we'll have plenty of days just like today. In three months the city will be out playground."

"Two months." Kurt replied, holding up two fingers. "You accidentally said three."

There was silence as Blaine turned to look away. Finally, Blaine cleared his nervous throat and responded. "I've meant to talk to you about that." He said. "Sam and I have talked about what we want to do after graduation. I mean, we're both coming here to live, but we were thinking before we do that we'd take a little road trip."

Kurt shook his head confused. Blaine had never mentioned anything about this plan, and he was pretty sure it was because he knew it wouldn't sit well with him. It felt like he'd been waiting a lifetime for Blaine to finally join him so they could start their future together. Now, he was being told he would have to wait even longer._ 'This is not acceptable'. _He thought._ 'I've waited long enough and no stupid road trip is going to hold up my future.' _

"Um…Yeah." Kurt spat out. "I don't think that's a great idea. You'll want to get settled in before schooling starts up. Maybe we can take a road trip after your first semester ends."

Blaine squirmed slightly in the seat. "The point of the road trip is to let loose before we have to get all serious about school and stuff. Lots of people do that Kurt."

'_Lots of people don't have a lonely fiancé waiting patiently for them.' _Kurt thought, disappointed. He didn't want to be selfish or clingy, but he couldn't help but feel a bit let down. He had been under the impression that Blaine was just as anxious for them to get together as he was. They'd talked non-stop since the engagement about what it would be like. Never once had Blaine mentioned he would need to 'let loose' first._ 'What the hell does let loose even mean anyways?' _

He was about to ask that when the cab pulled up in front of their destination. Kurt quickly paid the driver as the two climbed out. The road trip discussion would have to wait until later after the band rehearsed. Kurt was glad to have the extended time to complete his mental list of reasons why Blaine should abandon that idea altogether. They walked silently down the flight of stairs to the practice room. Kurt wondered how so quickly their relaxing day of fun had turned suddenly tense and uncomfortable. They walked in the room to find all the others were already there. Kurt was pleased that the usually late Rachel had managed to make it on time. Dani and Santana sat on the stage talking as Elliot perched on his knees attempting to plug-in the amplifier.

"The leader's supposed to be here first, Hummel." Santana yelled out. "Maybe next time you should skip the foreplay so you won't be late."

Kurt rolled his eyes, doing his best to ignore her. "Is everything ready?" He asked, looking towards Elliot.

Elliot nodded. "Yep. Just grab a mike and let's do this."

Blaine threw a wide smile at him. "I'm really excited to watch you perform." He cleared his throat. "I mean all of you…the band. I have a feeling this is going to be super awesome."

Elliot chuckled lightly. "Well, let's hope so." He said as he picked up a microphone. "Testing…Testing." He whispered, checking the volume.

"That sounds good." Kurt said. "Blaine, take a seat over there and get ready to be blown away."

Santana looked at Blaine with a smirk. "I'm sure that wasn't the first time he said that to you today, but maybe this time he'll actually get it right."

Kurt once again ignored her. "Okay everyone." He said enthusiastically. "Let's show our audience what we got."

Blaine relaxed in his seat. He'd been waiting to hear Kurt's band since he was first told about it. He was proud of Kurt for attempting to put this all together. The music started as the five stood with their microphones. Kurt stood front and center, leading the vocals of one of his favorite Madonna songs.

"Swaying room as the music starts." Kurt smoothly sang. "Strangers making the most of the dark. Two by two their bodies become one."

Blaine smirked at Kurt's attempted to sound sexy. His eyes shifted to Elliot as he sang the next verse. This was more than likely going to be a duet with the girls singing backup. He was glad about that. Kurt and Elliot were all he was interested in focusing on during this performance.

"I see you through the smoky air." Elliot's sultry voice already apparent in his first line. "Can't you feel the weight of my stare? You're so close but still a world away. What I'm dying to say is that…"

Kurt and Elliot's voices joined together for the chorus. Blaine listened excitedly as the two belted out the words he could only hope were meant for him…from both of them.

"I'm crazy for you. Touch me once and you'll know it's true." Blaine shifted anxiously in his seat at the thought of touching either of them, or even better…both. "I never wanted anyone like this. It's all brand new. You'll feel it in my kiss…I'm crazy for you." Blaine's eyes went back and forth between the two as they almost seductively finished out the song. It was a simple ballad, but somehow they had turned it in to a porn song for him. He wondered if that was their intention or if they were just so into the song it came across that way. Either way it was hot, and he had to quickly cross his legs to hide the evidence of his arousal.

"Well, what do you think?" Kurt asked. "Did we sound okay? Do you think they'll like us?"

"They're gonna love you." Blaine said enthusiastically. "I could listen to you guys sing all night."

Kurt chuckled. "We only have the place for an hour." He replied. "You might actually change your mind by the time we're through."

Blaine glanced over at Elliot, who was adjusting the volume on the amp. "Oh, I don't think I'll change my mind." He said. "The two of you really know how to put on a show."

"You mean the five of us." Kurt corrected him as he walked away. "The girls are singing more in the next song."

Blaine smiled as Rachel looked over at him. He loved Rachel's voice, but he was really hoping for more of Elliot's smoldering lead vocals. As they continued on with their practice Blaine watched intently, perking up slightly when Elliot would come forward and wow him and turn him on with every word sung. He was finding his attraction to the eccentric Starchild side of Elliot to be incredibly strong. He was going to have a hard time hiding it if he wasn't careful. He didn't want to get Kurt his loyalty again, and there was a part of him that felt bad for thinking just how pleasurable it would be to fuck Starchild hard against a shower wall.

"We're ready." Kurt declared, taking a deep breath as they walked out of their final practice before their debut in less than a week. "By this time next week everyone will be talking about the awesome new band Pamela Lansbury. We'll get gigs all over the city and perform in sold-out venues as the crowd chants our name."

Santana snorted out a laugh. "Yes, I'm anxious to see the crowds of overweight gays and middle-aged lonely housewives clawing their way to the stage to cop a feel of their precious Lady Hummel's crotch. You'll have the most popular D in the city."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "My D is taken so we're going to have to pander to the lesbian college girl side of our fan base instead." He quipped. "You and Dani have it covered, but it wouldn't hurt for Rachel to put it out there just a bit more."

Rachel gasped. "I'll stick to the one-percent that will actually be straight males, thank you." She exclaimed.

Elliot peered at her. "You mean 'questioning' straight males, right?"

They laughed as the girls jumped in a cab and rode away. Kurt wasn't lying. He really was starting to feel like they were ready. Elliot's confidence was rubbing off on him, and Blaine's positive reaction during practice helped ease his anxiety. There was, however, something nagging at him. It was something he'd noticed while they were practicing that made him feel edgy. He was hoping that it was just paranoia on his part. His trust for Blaine was still shaky, and the fact that it felt as though Blaine was looking at Elliot with the wanting eyes he once looked at him with, reminded him that they still had a ways to go before they were solid again. He could just be over sensitive about Blaine's reaction to Elliot. That's what he convinced himself as they stood waiting for a cab.

"Well, goodnight." Elliot said as he started to walk away. "I'll see you guys later."

"Don't you need to get a cab?" Blaine asked. "We could share one if you'd like."

Elliot questioned Blaine's offer. The guy who just the night before was practically threatening him was now acting like they were best of friends. He couldn't read Blaine. He couldn't read him at all, and that was somewhat unnerving. "Naw, I don't need one." He replied. "There's a bar around the corner I'm going to hit…Thanks anyways."

"Goodnight." Kurt yelled out as Elliot walked away. A cab pulled up and he reached for the handle, only for Blaine to yank his hand away and wave off the driver. "What are you doing? We needed that cab." He insisted.

"The night is young." Blaine said. "This is New York, the city that doesn't sleep…We should go and get a drink, and maybe do some dancing."

"Um…sure." Kurt hesitated. "I guess we could. I recently heard about a bar around the corner we could check out." He wasn't sure of going to the same place Elliot was at was a great idea, but it was close and they could walk there."

Blaine smiled, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist as they headed the same way Elliot went. "Have I told you lately how wonderful of a fiancé you are?" He asked playfully.

Kurt grinned. "I'm pretty sure you muttered something about that when I had you in my mouth last night, but I was a little busy to listen right then." He put his arm around Blaine's shoulders, hoping to himself as they turned the corner and saw a small bar just a few places down, that he wasn't setting himself up for round two of a Blaine Anderson heartbreak.


End file.
